The Stray Cat
by Wandering outlaw
Summary: The cat had left the bull, departing from the shadows into the light. The cat prepares for the new beginning.


"Goodbye."

The wind brushed through her raven as she watched the shrinking form of her now former partner, the bull. It was hard to read his face, thanks to that Grimm like mask, but his mouth said enough, even without sound.

Surprise, anger, confusement, all natural emotions that cannot be judged by any form of metric or measurement, and all of it, irreplaceable.

His were the opposite of hers, sadness, melancholy, tired resolve. The cat once had nine lives, now she had eight. She just gave up one for another. Their reasons no longer compatible, his hopes had become her burden, she left to find her own liberation. The cat's shoulders were slouched as the red forest blurred by her, turning to mere specks in the distance as time moved on.

And so did she. The cat.

* * *

The crew didn't find her, obviously. The train had stopped miles away from the now detached car, and all the mined dust along with it. They were alerted the moment that the AK-130s were activated. But the crew figured they could take care of it. Imagine their surprise when they were being torn through like a hot knife through butter.

Even the Spider was no match for the bull and the cat.

They were good employees, they alerted their boss within moments as the four legged robot dissolved into rose petals. They armed themselves as best they could against the unseen threat, preparing to fight for their lives as they waited for bladed death to come for them.

And they waited.

And waited.

They were surprised when they found the train car with the link sliced cleanly in half, one of them assumed that one of the androids' blades were cut loose during the fight, or maybe the tank had been pushed back and one of it's massive legs had cut through the link.

The rest dismissed the one, but they couldn't help but wonder, who, or what, had saved them? Albeit indirectly?

The cat?

Ha, preposterous.

* * *

The forest of Forever fall was aptly named.

The cat moved through the endless forest as quick as a shadow, darting in-between the trees and avoiding any soulless beasts along the way.

Those she couldn't avoid were either out ran, or outfought. The cat had her fangs and claws, after all.

The cat didn't take a lot of rests, she couldn't afford the time, not when she could be tracked by the skeletal beasts, or worse, by the bull and the pale tooth.

So she didn't rest, the cat just ran.

And ran. Ran until she caught sight of civilization, days of non-stop running had paid off.

The cat was perched above the valley of Vale, and the shinning beacon gleamed in the distance.

* * *

Applying for the school was easier then she thought it would be. All it took was a few easily faked transcript papers and payment for supplies that she would need. The cat knew of far too many emergency caches her now former organization had around the world. Finding one was easy, and exploiting it's contents even more so.

Dust for the playful cloak that rested on her back, and Lien for food, rest, and application fees for huntress training.

All minor things really.

Scathing eyes that asked for symmetry were ignored as the cat went through the days, waiting for the day to come for the first step to be taken, and a new beginning to be written. Dreams filled with roses of her past marked the days going by, and finally, the stray walked to the mechanical bird that would trudge through the clouds, and her new life could begin. The only thing she had to do was survive until then.

As the engines burned, each spark giving off it's own misshapen beauty as they freed the machine from gravity's chains. The cat disappeared among the crowd and took out an old favorite book, and began reading.

_He put the glass to his lip, and drank at one gulp, reeled, staggered, clutched at the table and held on._

* * *

Ignoring the blond man as he threw up in the trash, the cat wandered off, not allowing herself to be distracted from her novel. It wasn't long before something did, however. A loud explosion ripped through the courtyard, and a glass bottle rolled to her heel.

Gently picking up the delicate vile, not once did her amber eyes stray from the book she held, the cat noted the emblem on the glass, Schnee.

"Unbelievable!" Shouted a soot-covered girl to another soot-covered girl, clearly having been at the centerpiece of the recent explosion.

"This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The snow white girl yelled at the girl in red.

"I'm really, really sorry!" The timid girl said, poking her fingers together.

The snow scoffed, "Ugh! You complete dolt! What are you even doing here?! Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?!" She snapped, lurching in like a hawk about to swoop up its prey.

"Well….I…" The red girl stuttered.

The white continued, "This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. Were here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!" The white girl turned her head, as if refusing to even look at her.

"Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!" Red hood snapped back, glaring.

"It's Heiress, actually." The cat, Blake Belladonna cut in.

* * *

RWBY and all related media is owned by Rosterteeth and Monty Oum, please support the official release.

Thank you for reading, this idea was given to me by a fellow user Dakir on the RWBY:RPG on forum-motion, please check it out if you get the chance!


End file.
